


Tristesse

by ladymelodrama



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jorah's final thoughts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, forever 8x03 sad feels, more 8x03 sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymelodrama/pseuds/ladymelodrama
Summary: I posted this 8x03 drabble on Tumblr a while ago but never uploaded it here. And then, this morning, when I went looking for it, it took me forever to find it. So…anyway, I’m putting it here for safekeeping.





	Tristesse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the *sad feels* but I’m about to upload something else that evens it all out. Promise Xo

_There are times when I look at you…and I still can’t believe you’re real._

Those words came back to him at the end of all things.

Because he still couldn’t believe it. Not even then. Not even as the snow and ash swirled around them and he felt the last sparks of life draining from his broken body.

Not even with her tears escaping from under those dark lashes, sliding off her pale cheeks to dampen his own, those little beads of saltwater falling like a flurry of haunted kisses to cover his face in the cold night.

As he struggled to say those final words, he tasted her tears on the cusp of his lips, mixed with the iron taste of blood. And it was bitter, so bitter…

She’d broken his heart. But now, he was breaking hers…he almost wished he’d stayed away, if only to save her from this hollow grief. The forlorn look in her eyes reminded him of the girl she once was, the girl he’d met at the edge of the sea all those years ago. How he’d loved her, even then.

Her gaze was locked on his, her frantic half-whispers begging him not to leave her. He felt her hands stroke his bloodied face, more of her tears dripping against his skin like spring rain.

_Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me!_ She couldn’t say the words, her strangled sobs choking her voice silent, but the plea screamed between them nonetheless.

He would do anything she asked. So long as he was able to draw breath. But his lungs rebelled against him and his body failed to listen to his commands…and there are some things beyond mending.

He knew she was afraid. In a way she hadn’t been for a long time. Not since before her dragons were born. His heart ached for her, as always, and he wished to reach out and banish those fears away, hush her cries by taking her in his arms and wiping those tears from her eyes. But his arms were heavy, numb and rendered useless at his sides.

He would always regret that. 

Of all his regrets, that was somehow the one that hurt the most. That he couldn’t comfort her that night. That _he_ was the cause of her pain.

With a wry, fleeting thought, he suddenly realized that he was dying. That this was the end of his life and that the sun would come up tomorrow without him. He hadn’t spared a thought on the finality of his own existence, his final thoughts only for her, her feelings, her fears and her pain.

Oh, how he wished he could tell her it would be all right. His eyes implored her to read his thoughts. That this was all he ever wanted. To serve her, to keep her safe, to just _be_ with her, however she wished.

Daenerys would be the last thing he would see on earth. The very last thing. He watched her face, he memorized her features, the softness of her hair, the color of her beautiful eyes, drowned now by tears that made them sparkle like starlight.

_Shhhhh, Khaleesi, shhhh…_

…and then he was gone.


End file.
